Today there are a great many different types and styles of machines which receive coins and provide articles or services of virtually any and all descriptions. There are literally thousands of machines which dispense drink or food in response to the receipt of one or more coins, and, in addition thereto, there are many games such as slot machines which receive coins and provide entertainment and the like. Slot machines are particularly popular in certain places which permit gambling, and frequently people will spend long periods of time inserting coins into such machines so as to be entertained. Within recent years, such machines have been so adapted that they take a plurality of coins and thus provide a plurality of activities such as the playing of several games virtually simultaneously, as entertainment. Frequently, such machines cannot be fed coins rapidly enough to maximize the entertainment afforded by the machine, or it is time consuming and cumbersome for the individual or game player to manually insert each coin at the proper time.